


6 times the dreamies kissed jisung + the 1 time he kissed them

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I am tired, IM BACK BY THE WAY, Jisung is the dreamies baby, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Yukhei, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Panic Attacks, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), This took me forever lol, Very fluffy, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, excessive use of baby, i dont remember, jisung is oblivious, lots of petnames i think, pls accept this, pls enjoy the fic, pure fluff, uwu worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: Jisung is a very loved boy





	6 times the dreamies kissed jisung + the 1 time he kissed them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PwarkLife (guanlinear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/gifts).



> yall,,,, this took me more than a month to write??? ugh sorry ive been wanting to make new fics for such a long time but ive been so busy and caught in academics and the school play and all grrrr but im here now!!! with this magical 4k fic wooo i hope u guys enjoy it uwu

**MARK**

  
Jisung continued curling into a ball, wrapping the blankets tighter around his shivering frame. He woke up feeling strange, the skin around his eyes were a little crusty, it was hard to swallow, and he was cold and hot at the same time. He tried to go back to sleep but his throat and odd temperature was disturbing him a little too much.

The prayers in the back of his mind were answered when Mark walked into the room, obviously to come and wake him up. But Jisung lets the elder near the bed until he's tapping him and coaxing him awake in his usual soft morning voice. He knows the elder won't be able to hear him if he's too far.

“Hyungie,” Jisung croaked out, wincing right after, his throat hurt even more at the sudden use. Mark hummed, nearing the boy slowly. “Don’t feel good” The younger whined, turning around so that he could look at the elder. Mark nodded and pressed the back of his hand against Jisung’s neck and forehead. He was burning up and Mark stopped himself from cooing.

“You’re sick love, don’t worry, we’ll cancel your schedules for today, okay?” Mark soothes. The elder runs a hand gently through Jisung’s hair and he keens at the touch, trying to push his head against the elder’s palm. Mark shushes him gently and sits down next to him, letting Jisung force half of his body on the elder’s lap. Mark continues running his hand through Jisung’s hair, while he texted their manager with his other one.

Mark sets his phone down and stops playing with Jisung’s hair once everything is okay, which emits a loud whine from the sick boy.

“What’s wrong baby? What hurts?” Mark asked quickly, but the boy shakes his head and blindly reaches out for Mark’s hand. The elder understands and adjusts himself to lay down next to the younger, wrapping the blankets around them tightly. He lets Jisung curl up and cuddle into his chest, moving his hand around so that he could continue playing with his hair. Jisung makes a noise of content before his whole body reading relaxes, shoulders sagging and eyes drooping.

“I want my mom,” Jisung whined, squirming around in Mark’s hold. “But Tae hyung would do” Mark chuckles at this and ruffles the boy’s hair gently.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep, ‘nd when you’ll wake up I promise that he’ll be here to make you all better, okay?” Mark mumbled against the bed of messy hair. Jisung nods gently and lets himself go. Eyes drooping.

After a while, Mark makes the mistake of moving just a tiny bit which sets Jisung off.

“No-! P-please don’t leave” He whimpered, the arms wrapped around Mark tightened, pulling him closer. Mark shushed him gently, trying to coax the boy back to his sleepy state.

“S’okay princess, look I’m not going anywhere, see?” Jisung nods and relaxes once again, eyes drooping slightly again. Mark hums softly and continues on playing with Jisung’s hair as gently as possible. And once he notices that he had successfully lulled the boy to sleep, he places a chaste kiss against the boy’s temple, closing his eyes as well. Jisung shivered slightly at the kiss, but it comforted him in a way that he didn’t know how to explain, leaving it be, the boy let himself go back to sleep.

\--

**RENJUN**

“Truth or dare! Truth or dare! Truth or dare!” The boys chanted, earning a gentle shush from the next room. The eighteen of them were allowed a small trip out of the country and Taeyong had announced that they’d be going to England. Now, they’re settled in one of those big rental houses by the country side. Unfortunately for the hyungs, the jet lag hadn’t settled in with the dreamies yet, which lead them to their current situation.

“Okay, okay, okay, go on get in a circle!” Donghyuck ordered as quietly as possible. The six scrambled to sit on the floor while Mark walked over to the kitchen to steal an empty bottle of beer.

Mark plopped down with the empty beer bottle and placed it in the center, a cheeky smile present on his lips.

“‘Kay, Imma spin it” Mark says rather loudly before he spun the bottle, quick to return to his original position. It lands on Jeno. The boys giggle in frenzy while Jeno simply rolls his eyes with a shy smile.

“Jen-jen! Truth _or_ dare!” Chenle squeaks out, which earned another shush from the other room down the hall. The dreamies in turn shush Chenle as well, not wanting to be put to bed just yet just because they were too noisy.

“Truth” Jeno smiled cheekily. The boys groan with a chorus of, “boring!” before they quieted down, thinking of what they could squeeze out of Jeno.

“Ah! Ah! Ah-hah! Why were you calling out Jaeminie hyung in your sleep the other night? It sounded rather, _pleasant_ ” Chenle teased. Jeno flushed red at the exposure, eyes darting at Jaemin who was sitting on the other side of the circle with a smug smirk present on his lips.

“Lele-ah, where are you learning this things?” Mark called out, which caused Chenle to splutter.

“Hey this is about Jen hyung not me!”

“Okay, all of you shut the hell up and let Jeno talk” Renjun grumbled. Jaemin simply giggled at the elder and pet his head. The rest of the boys turned to Jeno eagerly, eyes sparkling.

“Uh, I was having a dream, that’s all” Jeno said akwardly, neck flushing red along with the rest of his face.

“A rather dirty one I suppose”’Jisung snorted to himself, which caused the boys to howl in laughter. Tears were already spilling out of Chenle’s eyes and Jeno was beet red.

“O-okay! Next!” Jeno spluttered, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. The boys settle down under Renjun’s command who doesn’t seem to be enjoying the game that much, when it ironically lands on him.

“Junnie~ truth or _dare_?” Donghyuck grinned like the Chesire cat. Renjun simply rolled his eyes before he answered.

“I dunno, dare” Renjun spilled out, which got the boys plotting already. Before either of them could speak up, Jaemin hits his palm in the center of the circle, an eager smile splayed on his face. The boys look at him excitedly.

“I dare _you_ to go over and kiss _our_ little maknae” Jisung this time, splutters and flushes red, covering his face with the sleeves of his sweater. Renjun simply shrugs and crawls over to the other side of the circle, kneeling in front of the youngest. The boys hold their breath, they didn’t expect that Renjun would actually go through with it.

“Jisungie, your hands” Renjun mumbled in an assertive tone. Jisung slowly brings down his hands from his face and places them on his lap, fiddling with his fingers.

Its quiet. It’s quiet while Renjun placed his index finger and thumb under and on the boy’s chin. It’s quiet when Renjun closes his eyes and leans in, pressing his lips against Jisung’s. And it's definitely dead silent when the older turns his head a little and slots their lips together.

Jisung shivers at the action and his grip on the junction of Renjun’s neck and shoulder tighten. Renjun brings a hand around and dominantly pulls at the younger’s hair, pulling him roughly. Renjun somehow manages to slip his tongue in between the younger’s lips and the boy whines against his lips, quickly turning beet red. They pull away panting and Jisung’s lips were all fuzzy and he really wants to just lay down and never get back up.

“Okay-uh-yeah” Mark says awkwardly before clearing his throat. Jisung is beet red while Chenle is nudging him suggestively.

“You liked it didn’t you?” Chenle teased, Jisung pushed the elder and hid himself in Jeno’s shoulder.

“Next!” The boys retaliated and continued slandering the youngest, their voices raising in volume due to excitement.

“Hey kids, hyungs are trying to sleep right now, could you guys maybe tone it down a little?” Jungwoo speaks out in the midst of their noise. Fortunately, they hear the elder through all their noise and pinky promised that they’d be quiet.

\--

**JENO**

It was a bad idea. Hell, ninety-five percent of what the dreamies do are a bad idea. no one really stops them for some reason, maybe just to see what’ll happen. But right now Jeno has a lapful of a crying Jisung and he’s starting to regret ever auditioning for SM.

“Hyung, it-it hurts!” Jisung cried out, holding his strange looking wrist to his chest. As much as Jisung wanted to cry, he willed himself not to because his pride was a little too high to be crying in front of Jeno and the others.

“S’okay Jisungie, Jae went over and called Do hyung, he’ll be here in a bit then we’ll take you to the hospital” Jeno soothed, well sort of. Jisung whined at the idea of hospitals, he absolutely hated going to hospitals, just the thought of going made him want to cry.

“Don’t wanna go to the hospital” Jisung mumbled, not daring to move his wrist in fear of another jolt of pain zapping up from his spine all the way to the broken joint. Jeno sighed and simply hugged the younger.

“Well, why did the banana go to the doctor?” Jeno asked, which earned a confused look from the younger who simply let out a loud, “what?”

“Because he wasn’t peeling well” Jeno laughed, his sad attempt of lightening the mood caused the younger to try and hit Jeno with his bad wrist. The boy cried out in pain and pulled his wrist back to his chest, tears now cascading down his cheeks.

“Hurts, hurts, make it go away hyung” Jisung whined. Jeno quickly apologized and hugged the boy a little tighter. Feeling that it was mostly his fault since he used one of Taeil’s jokes to try and lighten the atmosphere.

“I’m sorry baby, look Do hyung’s already here, don’t worry, we got you” Jeno winced, pressing a quick kiss against the Jisung’s temple out of instinct. Doyoung quickly rushed to the two, eyes worried. Somehow, the kiss slightly calmed down the younger, who had now reduced to sniffling.

“What happened? This is why we don’t leave you kids alone!”

\--

**DONGHYUCK**

Hyuck wasn’t oblivious. He noticed how stressed everyone was lately. But more importantly, he saw through Jisung’s ‘I never get tired’ façade. The boy had been practicing without end. Most days he come home around three in the morning, t-shirt soaked along with his hair, only to leave around seven in the morning to start practicing again. It was chaotic.

So one day, while he caught Jisung entering their dorm, looking like he just ran a thirty kilometer marathon, he confronted the boy.

“Sung-ah” Donghyuck called out in a rather strict voice. The said boy froze up, eyes wide and his hands going all moist. _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck i'm caught-they’ll stop me from practicing too long no no, just-just go with it sung, you got this_

“Oh-hey hyung, what’s up?” Jisung laughed awkwardly, rubbing his palm against his nape. Donghyuck simply raised his eyebrow and got up from the couch, walking over to the boy. And even though Jisung towered over the elder by at least two inches, he cowered slightly.

“Don’t _'what’s up’_ me, I want _you_ to tell me why you’ve been coming home at _this_ time for two consecutive weeks, hm?” Donghyuck grumbled out, jabbing Jisung’s chest a little harshly. The said boy gulps and plays with his gym bag.

“Oh you know, practice and all, gotta get ready for the comeback and all” Jisung chuckled nervously, but Donghyuck wasn’t having it. The elder grabbed Jisung’s bag and dumped it on the floor and dragged Jisung to the bathroom.

“W-what’s happening? Are you gonna drown me in the bathtub or something? I was expecting it to be Injun hyung” Jisung babbled out in attempt to get Donghyuck to laugh and maybe get himself out of trouble. But Donghyuck doesn't reply and simply shuts the door behind them and starts filling the bathtub with water.

“I’m giving you a bath” Donghyuck muttered angrily. He pushed Jisung to sit down on the toilet while he grabbed Jisung clothes and a towel. He came back stomping lightly as to not wake anyone else, holding Jisung’s Iron man towel and a very oversized shirt with underwear and boxers.

“Should I be scared?” Jisung winced out, fiddling with his soaked shirt. Donghyuck shakes his head, a little gently this time and moves to strip Jisung from his clothes. He taps Jisung’s arms as he brings up his shirt, tossing it in the dirty clothes basket along with the rest of the boy’s drenched clothes.

“No- Just, just start taking care of yourself, okay love?” Donghyuck’s tone softens as he turns off the faucet. Once he’s sure that the water isn’t too cold or too hot, he places Jisung’s favorite kind of bath bomb and ordered the boy to get in. The younger slowly got in the bathtub and lets Donghyuck start doing his thing.

“We worry about you, you know?” Donghyuck says quietly as he rubs shampoo into Jisung’s now orange-ish hair. Jisung nods and sighs a little, letting the tension leave his body. The rest of the bath continues like that, soft voices exchanging thoughts of concern and assurance.

Donghyuck dries the boy and dresses him in the comfiest clothes he could find. Smiling softly at how cute their little maknae looked right now.

“I love you a lot okay? _We_ love you a lot, and we don't want you getting sick, overworked, or injured, so just-start taking care of yourself a little okay? Know your limits” Donghyuck presses a small kiss against the corner of Jisung’s lips. Caressing the boy’s cheek before he drags them to Mark’s room.

“They all settled down in here since we have a couple of days off” Donghyuck says before he opens the door and lays down next to Jaemin who’s cuddling up to a pillow.

“Here, sleep next to Minnie, I know you like it when he spoons you” Jisung settles down next to Jaemin and somehow, the elder senses that he’s there and immediately drops the pillow and cuddles up against Jisung, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

\--

**JAEMIN**

Jaemin likes Jisung, there's no doubt in that. Everyone knows that he would drop everything for the younger. So it isn’t a shock when Jaemin bails out on their little shopping trip when Jisung insisted that he should stay at home for today. So Renjun and the rest leave while Jaemin cuddles up to a slightly irritated Jisung.

“What’s wrong hm?” Jaemin asked in a soft voice. Jisung grumbles and turns to side where Jaemin isn’t preoccupying his vision. But Jaemin manages to go around Jisung and now has his face right in front of Jisung’s again.

“It’s nothing” Jisung mumbled before he gets up and scurries off to his room in hopes of Jaemin leaving him alone. But Jaemin is a little hard headed and he always gets what he wants. So the elder follows Jisung to his room, to see the boy already sitting on the floor with a controller in his hands.

“Mochi-ah~ Why don’t you tell hyung whats bothering you hm?” Jaemin sing-songed, plopping down onto the floor and pulling a resistant Jisung onto his lap. But Jaemin’s been going to the gym a lot and for some reason Jisung has lost weight, so the elder manages.

Jisung continued to ignore Jaemin and started to open his game, the loading screen changing the color of the room. Jaemin leans over and presses a small kiss on Jisung’s neck, and speaks out.

“Sung-ah,” Jaemin moves and presses his lips against Jisung’s nape. “ _Please_ baby, tell me. I don’t like it when you ignore me” This, somehow breaks Jisung’s walls and the boy slumps down with a sigh. Jaemin buzzes with excitement, even though Jisung always gives in one way or another, he just wants to know why his baby’s been feeling so down all of the sudden.

“Okay, okay, okay fine, I’ll tell you” Jisung continues with his game though and starts trying to avoid the clickers or whatever you call them. Jaemin patiently waits, a small smile present on his face that he’s glad Jisung can’t see. If he did he would be teased ‘till the end of times.

“It’s just- I dunno, I got a _little_ jealous that you pay more attention to the hyungs than me” Jisung mumbled under his breath, blood already rushing to his cheeks. Jisung never really expresses himself very well when it comes to talking. He could do it through writing, drawing, sometimes even through his hands and feet, but not speaking. Which surprises Jaemin that the boy didn’t walk over to his desk to grab a scrap paper and a broken pencil to tell him how he felt.

Jaemin simply smiles at the confession, finding it quite cute that their little maknae had gotten jealous over something so small, so simple. So the elder squeezes an arm beneath Jisung’s knees and lifts him up, earning a high pitched shriek from the younger. Jaemin tossed the boy onto his bed, the mattress caving in underneath at the sudden weight. He followed soon after cheekily smiling at the maknae.

“Why’d you do that?” Jisung panted, cheeks flushed. Jaemin giggled and snuggled up into the younger. Jisung shyly accepted the affection and in return cuddles up into Jaemin as well. Jisung liked this, he liked all of this, and maybe he liked Jaemin too. But right now, all he could think about is how warm he feels inside at the moment, a strange fizz running around under his skin.

“Poor baby, hm? Just wants some attention” Jaemin said, trailing off as he nuzzled his nose into Jisung’s stomach. The boy giggled, hands on the elder’s head, slender fingers tangled in his locks. Jaemin looks up and smiles, so warm and bright that Jisung couldn't help but return it.

“I’ll make sure you won’t have to get jealous ever again” Jaemin smiles before he crawls up and attacks Jisung’s face with dozens and dozens of kisses. Jisung squeals and tries to move his face in attempt to get away from his hyung’s plush lips. But Jaemin is quick and manages to straddle Jisung’s hips, one of his hands holding his jaw so he wouldn’t move his head. They’re both panting and honestly, it feels a little weird but Jisung can’t help but start giggling again.

“What’s so funny?” Jaemin smiles, letting go off Jisung’s jaw, as the boy is already turning beet red from laughing. Jisung as much as he wants to answer, shakes his head and gives him a goofy smile instead.

“Just love you a lot” Jaemin blushes at this statement and promptly leans down and presses his lips against Jisung’s. Just a small peck for now. He pulls away and returns the goofy smile Jisung gave him earlier.

“Love you a lot too”

\--

**CHENLE**

Jisung isn’t really fond of being sad in front of the other members. He isn’t even fond of being sad in the first place. Not only does it bring his mood down, but it also affects the others as well, which isn’t part of the plan. So Jisung always tries to keep control of his emotions, letting everything out in his room that he luckily doesn’t share. The boy is always careful when it comes to his room though, making sure that the door is locked and that none of the hyungs would be able to hear him cry, even in the slightest.

One day though, he messed up just a _tiny_ bit.

It was a rough day, dance practice didn’t go as well as Jisung planned, falling, tripping, and missing a few beats from time to time. After practice the boys decided to go out and get some ice cream, just to cool off for a while. But once Jisung received his cone of cookies and cream, the ice cream somehow tilted ruined one of his favorite shirts. And that’s not even the worst part, one their way back to the SM building, Jisung trips and falls over a rock, scraping his forearms and knees, also earning numerous cuts on his hands. So Jisung walks back to the building with his back slumped, earphones in the whole car ride to the dorm.

As soon as the van stopped, Jisung jumped out of the van and rushed to his room, shutting it (not slamming, Mark hyung doesn't allow them to slam their doors) swiftly. He strips himself of his clothes and grabs the first sweater he sees, which is unmistakably Yukhei’s sweater. Jisung puts it on and hops into bed, phone and earphones in his hand. The boy hides himself under his Totoro themed blanket, and unlocks his phone, the bright screen contrasting with the dark room made his eyes water slightly.

Jisung opens his netflix and goes to watch some anime instead, when suddenly, he just starts to _cry_. He doesn’t really understand what's happening, especially when he starts hiccuping and his breathes start to shallow, but all he can do is push himself up and try to make himself breath properly.

Phone abandoned next to him, Jisung hangs his head in between his knees, one hand on his chest, hoping it would somehow help him breathe while the other crumpled his blanket. He didn’t know how loud he was, hell he can’t even hear or see very well. Everything just seemed so, distant. And he wanted all of it to go away, so he squeezes his eyes shut, pained expression on his face. And when he opens his eyes, his door is ajar and Chenle is sitting right in front of him, hands reaching out to caress his cheek.

Jisung cries out in relief, breathing still unstable but Chenle is here now and that means everything is going to be okay. Everything's gonna be fine cause Chenle always says so.

“Baby, what’s wrong, hm? C’mon follow hyung,” Chenle mumbles, moving to sit in between Jisung’s legs. Once he’s settled, he gently peels Jisung’s hand away from his (Yukhei’s) sweater, and presses it against his chest. “Follow my breathing” Chenle hums gently, slowly inhaling, before he slowly, very very slowly exhales. They repeat the exercise and it works! Jisung is calm, aside from the fact that he still has tears streaking down his cheeks.

Once Jisung is fully calmed down, back leaned against the bed frame, and his breathing now back to normal, does Chenle speak up.

“You okay Sung? Wanna talk about it?” He says slowly, reaching out a hand to thread through Jisung’s hair, knowing that it helps Jisung calm down in more ways than one. The boy looks up at him tiredly before he starts crawling towards Chenle, completely ignoring his question.

“Wh-what’s happening Sung?” Chenle asks awkwardly before Jisung moves Chenle’s arms away and settles himself in his lap, hiding his face in the elder’s neck.

“Just wanna be close to you” Jisung says quietly, voice muffled. Chenle nods and moves a little so that he’s leaning against the wall that Jisung’s bed is pushed up against. They don’t move nor talk for a while, Chenle just threading his fingers through Jisung’s messy set of orange-pinkish locks.

“You wanna talk about it?” Chenle asks again, head turning a little to left to look at Jisung. The boy nods and turns his head a little. He looks slightly better now, aside from the fact that his eyes are red and so is his nose.

“I was just, overwhelmed, I guess?” Jisung says, hand fiddling with Chenle’s fingers. The elder nods, not wanting to press on the subject when the boy was visibly uncomfortable. What’s important right now is that Jisung is okay and safe in his arms.

“‘S alright bub, as long as you're alright”

Jisung moves a little so that he can look directly into Chenle’s eyes, and before he knew it, Chenle is leaning in and pressing his lips against Jisung’s. The younger freezes while the elder tilts his head and interlocks their lips. It feels, nice?

Chenle’s hands are roaming around Jisung’s torso, hands slipping under the sweater, running up and down. Lips pressing against each other, almost desperately. Reluctantly, they pull away after a while not wanting to pass out just yet.

“Uhm, I didn’t- I mean-” Chenle is cut of his rambling when Jisung giggles breathlessly, leaning back down to lay his head on Chenle’s shoulders. Arms moving to wrap around the elder’s torso.

It wasn’t so bad anyway.

\--

**+1**

It was a long day for the hyungs. Today was a special day Jisung supposed. It was the first time in a while where he had no schedules whatsoever. So once he had woken up from his incredibly amazing slumber, his hyungs were long gone with a note stuck to his bedside table, _“gone out for work, be back home soon, love hyungs”_

As usual, the hyungs would be returning around night time, sluggishly entering their dorm, ready to collapse. And he knows that today is one of the hard days because they all had to take vocal lessons, record, and go over a few of their individual schedules. And Jisung being the absolute sweetheart he thinks he is, decides to prepare an amazing dinner and make sure that all his hyungs are well before the start of their small break.

While the boy is cooking, an old memory forces itself into Jisung’s train of thought. He remembered that his hyungs (especially the 127 and U hyungs) would always reminisce the times when Jisung was small and innocent, greeting them with kisses on their cheeks and making sure to always hug them. And well, that didn’t seem like such a bad idea. After all, his hyungs have done so much for him, they took care of him, entertained him, and love him so genuinely. Maybe it was time to return the love.

Once the clock strikes seven, Jisung is standing by the door, a little giddy because:1. Dinner is amazing and it actually tastes good. 2. He had placed his hyungs’ favorite comfy clothes on their beds, along with towels and a cold glass of water. 3. He had set up numerous blankets and pillows in their living room, Ponyo up and ready to play.

Around 7:07, Jisung hears the door knob jingle and in come his hyungs, dragging their feet one after the other. Mark comes in first, followed by Jaemin, Chenle, Jeno, Donghyuck, and Renjun. As soon as they’re pilled in, door shut behind them, they notice the change in, aura of the dorms.

“What’s up sungie? How’d your day go, hm?” Mark sighs, moving closer to brush Jisung’s bangs out of his eyes. The boy blushes and shakes his head, restoring back his messy bed of hair.

Without a word, he walks up to Mark and hugs him, not caring that his shirt is getting a little moist because of Mark’s sweat drenched shirt. And he leans a bit and pecks his hyung on the cheek, accompanied with a, “Hi hyung.” This goes on until Jisung reaches the last member, effectively waking them up as they stare at him in shock.

“I knew that today was gonna be a ‘lil rough so, I prepared clothes on your beds and dinner’s ready in the kitchen, ‘n i was thinking that we could watch Ponyo after” Jisung smiled shyly, fiddling with his bracelet. And he’s a little shocked when Jaemin yells happily in response. The elder runs up to him and wraps his arms around the thin boy.

“My baby! Is so thoughtful! We raised him well boys, we really did. And awe- look! He’s blushing!” Jaemin squeals, attacking Jisung’s cheeks and leaving numerous pecks on his face. In the midst of Jisung being attacked with Jaemin’s love, Mark speaks out to him.

“Thanks Jisungie, means a lot to us”

\--

After dinner, when the hyungs are fresh out of the shower and feeling quite blissed out, they settle down on their couch, making Jisung their center. Jaemin is on his left side, spooning the boy. While Renjun is on his right, arm wrapped around Jisung’s waist, fingers fiddling with the waistband of his shorts. Mark and Donghyuck and on either side of Jaemin and Jeno respectively, arms reaching out to hug Jisung in a way. While Chenle and Renjun are sat on the strangely large cushions of their couch, hands reaching up to brush against Jisung’s legs.

“Love you hyungs” Jisung speaks out before the movie starts, eyes trained on the opening scene. Jisung, as expected, earns a chorus of “Love you too baby” from his hyungs. And Jisung, sighs in contentment, leaning into Jaemin before he lets his eyes flutter shut, not caring about the movie anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> did u guys enjoy it hhh i really tried my best yall, this was a little hard to write but i enjoyed it!!


End file.
